


Love Note

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor writes River a love letter. But things don't come out quite the way he meant...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Note

I always thought I was so self-sufficient, that I didn’t need anyone. Not really. Oh, it was nice to have someone help me out of the cell, or the handcuffs, or the rope, but not really necessary. I thought.

I could go my own way. I didn’t have to bend to anyone else’s whims or schedule, didn’t have to accept anyone else’s opinions or views, didn’t have to put up with anything I didn’t want to, I was always free to leave.

It never occurred to me to be “caught.” What fun was there in that? There was always a way out.

Until you.

I never had to chase my jailor before, to beg him to lock me up and throw away the key. Never had a desire to stay in one place for any length of time, there was always something else to see, somewhere else to go, other people to meet, other things to do.

I never knew.

And yet now, when all I want is to be locked up, tied up, and hogtied, all my jailor wants to do is set me free.

I’ve never yearned for “bondage” like I do now. I never understood how being so weak to someone else’s strengths could be a good thing.

You once asked me, “You, me, handcuffs. Must it always end this way?”

Yes. Please.

_Always._

 

P.S. Don’t show this note to Amy, she’ll think it’s terribly kinky.

 

P.P.S. Don’t show this note to Rory. _He’s got a sword!_

 

P.P.P.S. On second thought, don’t _you_ read this. Forget I said it, I’m closing the psychic paper now.

 

Re: “Sweetie?”  
Re:Re: ...  
Re:Re:Re: “Shut up.”  
Re:Re:Re:Re: “Yes, Dear.”

XOXO 

“And look behind you.”

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._


End file.
